A Past Revealed
by fandomlover910
Summary: After Killian and Emma's kiss, there's a strange light, and someone's past is revealed. Mainly seasons 1-3 based. Starts after the last episode fades to black before Elsa shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**A Past Revealed**

**Chapter One: When The Time Comes**

Hi guys(and girls), this is my first OUAT fan-fic, so please don't be too harsh in your reviews. Also, I have a lot of stuff going on in real life like homework and benckmarks, so please do not get to upset if I miss an update. I usually don't get too much down time and therefore don't get to write. I will try to update every weekend on either Friday or Saturday. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Oh and P.S., please tell me if i misspell something or make a mistake, it would be very helpfull and very much obliged. And, if I don't update Friday or Saturday, I'll try and update before that wensday.

-fandomlover910

(Hook's view)

Finally I was kissing Emma. I had waited so long for this. After all my flirting I've finally gotten what I've wanted since I met that incredibly gorgeous girl. That first taste in Neverland was amazing, but I knew she regretted it the moment it was over and done with.

Emma broke away first, which I have to admit really disappointed me. She pressed her forehead against mine. We sat like that until a bright flash brought us back to the real world.

There was some sort of small, neon white light glowing like a star in the center of the brick wall next to the entrance to Granny's Diner.

"Uh, Hook, you have any idea what that is?" asked Emma, now out of my bubble.

"I've no idea, Love. Perhaps you should get your father, I'll check it out." I said, standing up.

"Be carefull, Hook, and don't get too close. We don't know what it is." she warned, worry clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, Love, I'm a prirate, remember?" I gave her my infamous smirk. She shook her head and stood, walking toward the door leading inside. I started for the light and stopped a few feet away.

"Bloody Hell." I mumbled, running a hand over my stubble, contemplating what the light could be. I heard the bell and looked to see Emma, followed by Charming, Mary Margret, Ruby, and Granny.

Emma suddenly looked very scared. I looked back towards the light and that was all I could see, the light.

(Emma's view)

I was lost in the kiss, our first kiss that actually meant something, and wasn't due to the craziness of Neverland. Wow, he was handsome. And that smirk? Devilish. A man like this should be illegal.

I pulled back and pressed my forehead to his. As I looked at him from under my lashes, it was obvious he didn't like me putting an end to the kiss. We sat like that untill a bright flash brought us back to the real world.

There was some sort of small, neon white light glowing like a star in the center of the brick wall next to the door to Granny's Diner.

"Uh, Hook, you have any idea what that is?" I asked, backing out of his bubble.

"I've no idea, Love. Perhaps you should get your father, I'll check it out." he said, standing up.

"Be carefull, Hook, and don't get to close." I warned, worry slipping into my voice.

"Don't worry, Love, I'm a priate, remember? He gave me his infamous smirk. I shook my head and stood up, walking towards the door leading inside.

As I opened the door, the small bell at the top signaled my coming in. I stood in front of the door untill I found my family sitting at the table in the corner next to the door. I walked strait to David.

"Emma! Where were you?" asked Mary Margret, noticing me first.

"That's not important right now. There's a star-light thingy on the brick outside the door of the Diner," I explained, Ruby and Granny over-hearing and coming to listen,"Hook's checking it out, but he doesn't know what it is."

I turned aroud and started towards the door, Mary Margret leaving Neal with Herny. David, Mary Margret, Ruby, and Granny quickly filing in behind me.

I got out on the steps, Hook aparently hearing the bell and looking over. I became seriously scared when I saw the light moving to envelop him.

He noticed my scared expression and looked back into the light.

"Hook!" I screamed, attemping to run towards him. David, who was right behind me, knew I was going to run and wrapped me in a bear-hug from behind.

The light vanished, but Hook was standing stock-still. Suddenly, a man and a small boy appeared in front of him. The boy, who was on his side on the ground holding up his left arm and crying, had midnight black hair, impossibly blue eyes, and looked to be about six. His clothes were nothing more than torn rags horribly sewn together.

The man, who was holding a rather large broken-off tree limb up in the air and looking very enraged, had dirty-blond hair and green-brown eyes with much the same kind of clothes as the boy.

"Papa! Papa, please!" cried out the boy desperatly, earning a hard _smack _from the father.

"You're not my son! Your a murderer! You killed her! It was your fault, now it's YOUR turn to DIE!" the father shouted angrily, hitting the boy every few syllables. Daivd let me go and charged at the man. He tried to jump on him in order to tackle him to the ground, but instead belly-flopped hard on the ground where the boy lay.

"The Hell?" he wondered aloud, slowly getting himself to his feet.

"Papa, please, your drunk again! Papa, your hurting me!" the boy pleaded.

"Just!" _Thump_ "Shut!" _Smack _"Up!" _Whip _"Killian!" _Snap_

"Killian? That's Killian? But-" Mary Margret said, cutting herself off.

"If that's Killian, then this is just, what, a memory?" concluded Leroy, who had come out after he'd heard the screaming, along with the rest of the diner.

"Killian!" I said, running in front of him, grabbing his lether collar, and shaking him while I said; "Killian! C'mon, it's not real! That's in the past!" He didn't move. Hell, he was looking strait through to the event unfolding behind.

I turned to look at the scene. Killian's father had hit his left arm so hard it snapped in half, the upper half ripped through the skin, leaving the lower half to hang, barely kept inside the skin. He lay on his back now, legs still twisted away from the brick, desperatly trying to to hold the bone together, fresh tears streaking down his face every few seconds.

His father just kept hitting him, and hitting him, and hitting him, untill finally, swinging one last, extra hard time, he stopped, throwing the treelimb aside, clearly drained of rage and energy.

The boy was left lying on the ground, ocasionally crying out in pain when he tried moving in vain.

I looked back at Killian, just in time to see a lone tear slide down his cheek.

Behind me, the boy and father disappeared, replaced by the same boy only a year older and a different man in a captain uniform.

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, lad, but your father is gone, ran away in the night. Apparently he was a fugitive. Your welcome to stay here on the ship, you've proven yourself a hard worker." the captain said, crouching down to eye-level with the young Killian Jones.

"No! No, you're lying! Papa! Papa! I'm coming for you, Papa!" Killian said, turning on his heals and darting off the ship.

"Killian! Killian! Come back, lad!" the captain yelled, trying to get him to come back. But it was too late, he was already out of earshot.

Another image appeared. There was a lot of people around Killian. He was definately skinnier than the last memory, bones almost showing. He looked to be the same age, if not a little tired.

There were tons of pubs and bakerys open, plenty of people going in and out.

"Maybe, just maybe, if I scrunch myself up, I can take a loaf of bread." he whispered quietly to himself. "Wait, stealing is wrong, but, I'm so hungry." he stated, and, as if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Killian. Killian, you listen to me. You need to forget the past. Focus on me. Killian!" I shook his collar again, but he stood firm, another tear escaping down his face.

From behind, I heard a loud: "Hey, stop, theif! Arrest him! That boy there!"

I turned around to see Killian wrapped in a bear-hug like hold from behind, a loaf of bread lying on the ground by the officer's feet. He was squirming desperatly, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Please. Please, lemme go! I just wanted something to eat. I'm so hungry, please, please let! Me! Go!" he begged, still tryin to escape the man's grasp.

"Yeah? You gotta pay for things, kid. You can't just take what you like." the officer stated.

"It's not what I want, It's what I need." Killian replied, completely at a loss of spirit. At that moment a young woman, about fifteen or sixteen, noticed Killian's struggle and came over.

"Jamie! Oh, Jamie, I've been worried sick about you. When I told you we'd find a way to get food, I didn't mean for us steal it. You cannot take what isn't yours, Jamie!" she admonished.

"Miss, is this you child?" the officer questioned.

"Goodness no! I am not a mother, Jamie here is my little brother. Our mother is deftly ill and is in no condition to work, and therefore has no money to provide for us." she lied confidently.

"And your father?"

"Long gone in the Ogre Wars I'm afraid, died over six years ago. I doubt Jamie here even remembers him." she falsely confided, looking the officer in the eye, daring him to call her out.

"But Katie, how else are we to eat tonight? No-one would employ either of us, and I am afraid we shall starve." Killian faked, acting as best he could.

"It's okay, little brother, we will not starve, we'll find a way. But that is no excuse to steal." she scolded, a loving smile on her face. 'Katie' let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh brother, what am I to do with you?" she thought aloud.

"Miss, if you don't mind, I'll gladly pay for some bread. I couldn't live with myself if I let a couple of children go hungry when I could've done something." he said, oviously feeling remorse for the 'siblings'. He put Killian down and knealt to pick up the bread from the ground.

After breifly wiping it and checking for any dirt or mud that could've gotten on it, he handed the loaf to over Killian, patting his head affectionatly. He stood up and placed his hand on one of Killian shoulders.

"Alright lad, let's go have you tell Mr. Brattsfield your sorry for stealing, then we can buy you a whole two weeks worth of bread." the officer said, giving Killian a little nudge.

The memory was replaced...

Hi everyone! So, please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is my first fan fiction that I'm publishing on this site. I am a little nervous as to what everyone is thinking. Again, for those of you that maybe didn't read the intro (I can't blame you, I never read them) I will be trying to post every weekend, particularly Fridays or Saturdays. If not the weekend, I'll try and post that Wensday. Thank you all for reading, God bless.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Past Revealed**

**Chapter Two: Confession**

**Hi guys(and girls), this is my first OUAT fan-fic, so please don't be to harsh in your reviews. I forgot about the disclaimer the first chapter. I do not own Once Upon A Time, those lucky people who created it do. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Oh, and P.S., please tell me if I misspell something or make a mistake, it would be very helpful and very much obliged. I would also like to thank my very first reviewer, Andria. Thank you Andria, I am very glad you like it. Also, I will no longer be sticking to my update days, it puts too much pressure on me to finish the chapter. I will try not to take too long in updating though. I'm sorry this chapter took so long and I hope it is well worth the wait, enjoy!**

**-fandomlover910**

-(Emma's view)-

The memory was replaced by Killian a few years older, most likely fourteen or fifteen. He was lying huddled up, beaten to a bloody and bruised unconsciousness, on a raft tethered to a boulder. There were many boys his age around the boulder, and all were trying to push the raft into the water.

"Ugh!" went one kid.

"Why the Hell is this not moving?" grunted another boy.

"Push harder!" said a kid on the end.

splash

A loud chorus of whoops and hollers followed.

"Yeah!"

"Take that, street rat!"

"I hope he drowns!"

The cheers and excitement slowly faded as the group walked away.

"Killian! KILLIAN!" I screamed, desperate and at a loss of hope at this point. David walked over.

"Emma, let me try." he said. I moved next to Killian to allow David space. He then quickly drew up his hand and slapped Killian in the face.

Killian didn't budge.

"David! What the Hell was that?" I said, going in front of Killian to examine the fresh handprint on his face.

"It was worth a shot." he shrugged.

"We need to be finding a way to help him, not hurt him." I said, annoyed and amused that David had slapped Killian. It was then that Mary Margret and the Seven Dwarves came over.

"Hey, Charming, what're we gonna do about the whole Hook situation? I mean, the whole town is here." Leroy asked, gesturing to the crowd.

"We need to get everyone out of here. Leroy, I need you and your brothers to clear everyone out. Snow, I need you to get Henry and Neal and get them in the truck. I'll drop you off at the apartment on my way to the Police station to get some crime scene tape. Emma, you stay here and watch over Hook. I'll be back." he ordered, making it clear what everyone was to do.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to do what David had said.

"Killian, please. If you can hear me, I want to let you know that whatever's happened, happened, and there's nothing you can do to change that." I stated. His cheeks were tear-stained from the pain each memory brought back to him.

Behind me, the scene had changed again to Killian digging through a trashcan in an alley. A young man looking to be eighteen or nineteen approached wearing a naval uniform of some kind. He stopped about two yards away.

"Hello?" the man called. Killian froze halfway in the trashcan. "Hello? Sir? Are you hungry. I have food if you are."

Slowly, Killian pulled out of the trashcan, looking grungy and tired with a black eye and bloody nose. His shirt had a large tear in the front and his pants had holes and rips all over, and he was bare-foot. He was about fifteen or sixteen.

"Yes, yes I am very, hungry. I haven't eaten since last week." Killian admitted, chin almost resting on his chest.

"Well then, come over here, I told you I have food that I'll gladly share." the young man said.

"How do I... how do I know that this isn't a trick, that you're not trying to hurt me?" Killian questioned, weary of the last time someone had offered him food.

"Why would you think that I would do that?" he asked. Then realization hit him. "Has, has someone done that to you before? Offered you food then went back on it and hurt you?" he asked, feeling remorse for the street kid.

Killian nodded solemnly, remembering that day with a flinch. He could still feel the pain of the many bruises and cuts those boys had left him.

"Well, I can promise you this; if you come with me, you will be provided a warm meal and a bed for the night.

Killian raised his head at this.

"Wait, what is that? Did someone do that to you?" the man questioned.

"It was my own fault, should've kept my mouth shut." Killian admitted, shaking his head.

"Let me see. It's got to be painful." Killian stepped up to the man to let him look at his eye.

The other man grabbed Killian's chin and turned his head so he could get a better look at it.

"Well, you've got a pretty cool shiner to show off." he informed.

"Something to better my complexion, I suppose." Killian joked, giving his new-found friend a toothy grin. His comment made the man laugh.

"You're a funny one, you. Come along then, I promised you a warm meal, and a warm meal is what you'll get! My name is Liam, care to tell yours?" he asked, putting an arm over Killian's shoulder.

"Killian. My name is Killian." Killian shared. They laughed and joked the whole way to Liam's place.

-(Hook's view)-

A few moments later the light was gone, and I stood in the living room of a very familiar home.

I heard a boy start yelling out behind me and quickly spun around.

"Papa! Papa, please!" my younger self pleaded. I watched as father smacked him hard with a tree limb.

I felt the pain in my abdomen and fell to my knees.

"Bloody... Hell..." I said, voice strained from the sudden and unexpected pain.

"You're not my son! You're a murderer! It was your fault, now it's YOUR turn to DIE!" he yelled out angrily.

"Oi! Quit hitting the lad, that hurts!" _Oomf_

Seeing this brought back emotions I had long buried, anger and hate towards the man came rushing back, and love for the man as well.

"Papa, you've no idea how much that hurt, how badly my heart was shattered once you said that!" I said, mumbled words turning raged shouts, letting out all of the bottled up emotions. "The _second _ those words fell from _your_ mouth, my _whole_ world came crashing down! It _never_ mattered how much you claimed to _hate_ me, because I _loved_ you. Papa, I _loved_ you. But you threw it _all _away!"

I stood, panting, unable to keep anything in any longer.

"You threw it all away because you preferred mum. Little did you know I looked _just _like her. You preferred her yet I was her, a little piece yet still a piece! All I_ ever_ wanted was your love, was for you to be _proud_ of me, to be proud of your little failure."

I curled my hand into a fist at my side, voice quavering and a lone tear sliding down my cheek, I continued: "When you told me we were going to sail the world together, it was the _happiest_ day of my _entire _life. You _promised _we'd be together. You _promised, _yet you_ lied _to_ my face! _That day, the day that you ran, you didn't _just_ run from the law, you didn't _just_ run from the ship, you ran from _me! _You left me high and dry! I was _counting_ on you! I thought you had _changed_! Oh how wrong I was, I was so _naive_ to think that for _second!_"

I fell to my knees once more, not out of physical pain, but out of emotional pain.

Then the world went dark...

-(To be continued)-

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been terribly sick and still am, and I was in no mood to write and deal with my glitchy computer. Having writer's block didn't help much either. Also, if you have any questions or comments about the story, please feel free to ask. Until next time...**

**-fandomlover910**


End file.
